


Crystal Ball

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Hurt Sam, M/M, Rape, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Crystal Ball<br/>Pairings: OMC/Sam<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Word Count: ~350<br/>Spoilers: None, preseries<br/>Summary: The first time Sam has sex with a man, it isn't exactly consensual.<br/>Notes/Warnings: Rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Ball

The first time Sam has sex with a man, it isn't exactly consensual. But he has been drinking. And his judgment is questionable. Nobody would ever believe that he doesn't want this man, as tall as he is, twice as broad- all muscles. Handsome as hell.

It isn't romantic and sweet. It isn't kind or gentle. It is absolutely painful. Sam was bought, and finished a drink from the man before he steps out, being pulled along.

He is pushed against a wall outside the bar, hidden in an alleyway, and the man doesn't even bother to kiss him.

He just turns him face first into the wet and cold and disgusting brick. There is very little preparation before the man unceremoniously shoves into him. Hard thrusts and muted groans accompany the man's disgusting pawing. He is quick and hard and angry. His thrusts are merciless as he uses Sam's body.

Sam can't do anything. He can't fight because it hurts too much- his body is being torn open at this man's movements. He is crying, can feel his tears as they roll freely down his cheeks. He can feel the brick before him, every thrust driving his flaccid dick into the unforgiving stone. His limbs don't work. His arms won't fight back, his legs are stuck spread apart and stiff, just where he'd been put.

"Fuck you're tight," the man whispers before he comes.

Sam is left alone in the alley after that. The man is quick to clean himself up and leave. Sam is still frozen, his ass exposed, used and bloodied. He can't pull his pants up. Doesn't have the energy needed to just lower his shirt.

He can't figure out how to scream.

He doesn't remember anything after that until he wakes up, bloody and sedated in Stanford Hospital.


End file.
